The invention concerns a device for the uniform distribution of a two-phase flow containing a liquid and a gaseous phase, in particular a fuel-air mixture in a mixture delivery arrangement of an automobile.
In mixture delivery arrangements of automobiles in which the liquid fuel is not directly admixed to the combustion air but rather a mixture of fuel and carrier air branched off the combustion air, a distribution device is required for distribution of the fuel air mixture allotted to the individual cylinders as a function of the operating state. However, this distribution device must comply with special requirements in order to ensure a uniform distribution of the fuel-air mixture present in the form of a two-phase flow. With such two-phase flows, which contain a liquid and a gaseous component, the occurrence of demixing processes must be avoided during distribution under all circumstances inasmuch as otherwise the two phases would be distributed non-uniformly to the individual outlets.
For example, from DE-OS No. 33 04 095 a distribution device is known whereby flow-out line bores are arranged essentially perpendicular to a flow-in line bore arranged centrally in a housing. In this case, it is provided that the flow-in line bore axially passes through the entire housing and is closed off merely on the side which, in the direction of flow, is behind the flow-out line bores by means of an obturating body or stopper which on the end facing the flow-in line bore is rendered as plane as possible and is pressed into a retaining bore to such depth that it partly covers the mouths of the distribution channels.
In case of such an arrangement in which the retaining bore is to have the same diameter as the flow-in line bore, there is a danger that burrs or ridges produced during manufacture in the zone of the intersecting edges between the flow-in line bore and the flow-out line bores cannot be removed with sufficient care. Yet, such burrs can impair the distribution of the two phase-flow delivered by way of the flow-in line bore and discharged by way of the flow-out line bores.